Transformer
'Transformer' Transformer Transformers (トランスフォーマー, Toransufōmā?) is an entertainment franchise co-produced between the American Hasbro and Japanese Takara Tomy toy companies. Initially developed as a brand by Hasbro and made up of renamed, rebranded transforming toys from Takara's Diaclone and Microman toylines,[1] the franchise began with the Transformers toy line, and centers on factions of transforming alien robots (often the Autobots and the Decepticons) in an endless struggle for dominance or eventual peace. In its decades-long history, the franchise has expanded to encompass comic books, animation, video games and films. Each Toyland Has Its Own Single Transformer (Blue & White) For Steven's. 'In Smash Bros'. Transformer Is The Last Character To Be Unlocked In The Series. In Adventure Mode It Is Possible To Play As Transformer Only After Beating The Subspace Emissay And Collecting All Playable Characters At The Very End (Including Missed Ones). When This Is Done Transformer Will Be Added To The Roster. Transformer Does Appear Throughout Adveture Mode And Is One Of The Main Heros Though He Has Extreme Minor Parts. He Is Seen Collecting The Survivors And Placing Them In The Safe Zone (An Undeteceted Oasis) Where Each Time He Returns, He Brings Back More Players. At The Very End Of His Misson, He Is Followed By Astrobot, Beetleborg And Meta-Segull Who Will Try And Stop Him From Entering The Oasis. This Is The Only Part Of The Game Where Players Can Not Lose With Default Actions. Icicle Mountain Is Where He Left From And If Players Did This Correctly, Dragon And Ashley, Articuno And Firebird Will All Appear And Help Stop Them. Once Defeated, The Will Meet At The Oasis One Final Time Where They Wlll Come Up With A Plan. After Bionicborg And Trionicborg Shoot The Trophy Beam Cannon, It Engulfs All The Worlds. In The Distance A Gleam Appears And Its Revealed To Be The Players In A Metal Box. Angered, Bionicborg Shoots Thoussands Of Beams, Shots, Lasers And Bombs Until Destoying The Box. Then the Frisbee, Transformer, The Wii Remote, The iPhone, The Flying Types The Magic Types The Teleporters All Appear. Ashley Or Alien Chick Or Cody Rhodes Using The Dragon Pieces Blast Through The Trophy Cannon Breaking It And All The Machinery. Trionicborg And Bionicborg Leave Into The Subspace And The Heros Follow Behind. Once In The Subspace Transformer Drops Players Off And Takes Off Only To Be Turned Into A Trophy By An Unknown Force. His "Flag" Does Not Appear, Nor Is He Collected By Angel Kid. ''Known Attacks: *Synchroblast *Hyper Beam *Solar Beam *Hydro Pump *Thunder *Fireblast *Levitate *Spin Top *Laser Shooter *Jet Burn *Blast Attack *Missle Launcher *Fly *Iron Punch *Iron Defense *Hurricane ''Final Smash: *Collect - Opens Up And Suck Players In, After Collection, He Takes Them To Some Unkown Place Off The Stage Causing Their Death And He Reappears At The Top Of The Stage. 'In Total Drama:' Transformer Is Not An Ideal Player For Total Drama Because He Is Real Big, And Loud. Category:Steel Category:Flying Category:Ship Category:Robot Category:Character Category:Hero